1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of hand-held labelers.
1. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents are made of record: U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,207 to DeMan granted Jul. 11, 1967 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,747 to Hamisch, Jr. granted Sep. 26, 1978.